


Fictober Shorts: Take this gift

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [31]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt31 “I Trust You”Fandom: Mass Effect TrilogyTitle: Take this GiftPair: Jo Shepard/Garrus VakarianRating: TThis is my original Shepard, Jo Shepard, and her Garrus. If you like to read more about them they appear on my Ao3 as “With you All the Way” Enjoy this extra story. And thanks for reading my fictober this year :)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 3





	Fictober Shorts: Take this gift

“And that is how I got them all killed,” Garrus was saying Jo looking at him strangely “Don’t look at me like that Shepard.”  
“Why not? What are you going to do Garrus?”  
“Find Sidonis…”  
“Ok.” She swallowed, she’s the one who had been dead for two years Garrus reminded himself, but she would sign on with him to help him.   
“Jo… I …I need to calibrate the gun.” he pushed past and hoped his emotional state didn’t confuse her as much as it did him. The gun was a safe normalized thing, even with the Cerberus upgrades, it still needed constant work.   
The trip to Virmire, the later events on the Citadel when they faced Sovereign together, he had seen it all, been there for all of it.  
Garrus was confused now as to why he felt like he had betrayed her? What kind of friend did he suppose he was anyhow?

She had been dead for two years. In that time he had sufficiently screwed up that he thought he was better off dead. That he had imagined her a ghost come to ake him... of course why he would think she would come for him specifically when he had just been a meek follower. Well if he delved into that feeling it would be a far more complex thing than he was currently prepared for.

He found Sidonis. After a few days, they had faced down Harken of all people on the citadel to find someone who had vanished.  
Jo stood in his sights.  
Damn woman.  
Morals to the end.   
Sidonis was a broken Turian, a pale shadow of the friendly, happy person Garrus had known once. Had valued.   
“Let it go Garrus, he’s already paying for what he did.”   
And he had.

The ride back was mostly quiet, Jo accepted that he didn’t want to talk about it, and Garrus had worked out his feelings a little bit at least. He realized that back in her influence, he was able to think clearer. Had her death really changed him that much? 

“Jo… how did you know I wasn’t going to shoot you?” He asked suddenly as their car came to a stop.  
“I trust you.” She replied locking the steering mechanism on the borrowed vehicle.  
“Well. Thank you.” Garrus twitched his mandibles a little, glad that Jo wasn’t able to read the meanings behind that. “For everything.”  
“Anytime Garrus, it’s what friends are for..” Jo had smiled at him, looking pretty with her red hair and… Garrus stopped that though, it wasn’t done in Turian custom to think your friends were attractive, most partnerships of that kind were for offspring anyhow.

“Jo?”  
“Hm?”  
“I am glad you came back from the dead.” His statement drew a short dry laugh “No really, you…. “ he exhaled as he blurted out “you saved me.”  
“Just returning the favor Garrus, let’s do this together then maybe we won’t be saving each other’s butts so much.”  
“Yeah. It’s good to have a friend.” Garrus wasn’t sure he had earned that trust yet but he was sure as hell going to give it all he had to give, live as though it mattered.


End file.
